Dua Drabble
by Orikarun Ori
Summary: Nilai bagaimana lucunya mereka sewaktu anak-anak. Tapi ingat! Sewaktu-waktu kalian akan hilang kendali dan mencubit pipi mereka dengan gemas, uh-oh kalian dalam masalah! Karena mereka akan menangis. HUNHAN/CHANBAEK. YAOI.


Well, aku ternyata posting sesuatu lagi. Haha, FGS for this :D

Ini aku buat Cuma iseng, lagi insom dan daripada mubazir gak bikin apa-apa jadi aku ngetik. Bebuahlah fic ini

Gak tahu ini nice apa gak, baca aja dulu. Kita punya pikiran sendiri-sendiri. Ini ringan, gak ada plot, maaf. Namanya juga iseng :D

Oh dan, lupakan apa yang aku tulis di summary-nya ya, itu cuma untuk menarik perhatian reader :D

Yawdah, silakan atuh dibaca...

.

.

.

* * *

**Siapa Dengan Siapa**

**Casts; **Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.

**Genres; Kids**-thinking, **kids**-activities, **kids**-talks, childish, and many more it's **KIDS!YAOI**

**Rating; K **(semua umur bisa, dedek bayi yang masih belajar merangkak juga bisa. Siapa tahu ada yang mau mendongengkan? Who knows ;))

**Warnings; **berisi konten yang **tak dapat** dicontoh **orang dewasa**. NYADAR **UMUR** WOYYY!

**Disclaimer; **Punya **saya**. Diketik menggunakan **tangan** dan **notebook** sendiri! Gak ada pake **minjem-minjem**! Apalagi ngopy dari **lepi orang** trus diposting dengan **ngaku hak milik kita **di kolom disclaimer, itu so so **not my style aniyaa**!

© **Orikarunori **2014

* * *

**Enjoooy ya! :***

* * *

.

.

.

Tiga orang anak tengah sibuk menggores-gores tanah di suatu taman belakang sore itu. Dua anak yang berukuran sama mininya berdua sedang menggores tanah dengan cepat, seakan keduanya tengah berlomba membuat lubang dalam tanah. Sedang satu yang lebih tinggi dibanding keduanya sibuk menggores tanah agak jauh dari mereka. Anak lelaki itu sedang menggambar mata seseorang ketika seorang anak lain datang menghampirinya.

"Sehunie..."

"Ya?"

Anak itu ikut berjongkok disampingnya, juga mencoret-coret tanah menggunakan jari. "Kita berempat ini sahabat kan?"

Tangannya berhenti mengukir hidung yang tengah dibuatnya, dahinya mengerut dipaksakan. "Sahabat? Apa itu hyung?"

Anak yang ditanya diam sebentar. Tangannya sibuk mengukir huruf Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol kemudian Baekhyun di tanah tanpa ada satupun huruf yang salah. Diatas tulisan tersebut, dia mengukir 'sahabat' dengan huruf besar-besar.

"Sahabat itu," mulainya pelan, sembari melihat hasil tulisannya pada tanah dihadapan mereka. "Orang-orang yang selalu bertemu dan bermain bersama setiap harinya, Sehunie. Kita seperti itu kan?"

Anak yang mendapat panggilan 'Sehunie' tadi menoleh sebentar pada dua anak yang sekarang tengah menghancurkan lubang masing-masing dengan menggebu-gebu, lalu kembali pada anak disebelahnya. "Iya hyung."

Anak itu mengangguk, "Itu artinya kita berempat adalah sahabat, Sehunie."

Sehun kecil balas mengangguk berkali-kali dengan cepat, lantas mulutnya menggumam kata 'kita sahabat' seperti bersenandung, tangannya kembali membuat gambar bibir seseorang.

"Sehunie,"

"Apa hyung?"

"Tadi pagi aku nonton drama."

"Seru tidak hyung?"

"Seru, tapi tidak berakhir bahagia."

"Wah, seharusnya hyung tidak nonton."

"Tapi ceritanya mirip kita Sehunie." Tangan kecilnya bergerak memberi bingkai pada nama-nama yang ditulisnya dengan judul sahabat itu dengan lucu. "Tentang sahabat, menyenangkan melihat mereka terus bersama."

"Tapi sama saja, akhirnya jadi tidak menyenangkan hyung."

"Itu karena... dalam bersahabat, mereka tidak ada yang boleh saling menyukai." Katanya pelan, jarinya menambahkan sebuah awan dan matahari diatas bingkai. "Sehunie, menurutmu apa kita juga jangan saling menyukai nantinya?"

Sehun jelas tidak mengerti persoalan yang tengah dibicarakan anak yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu, jadi dia hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Hyung, katamu kita bersahabat, benar? Kita bersahabat karena kita saling menyukai, mana bisa bermain bersama setiap hari kalau kita tidak saling menyukai?"

"Iya ya, Sehunie benar." Anak yang asli punya dua mata rusa murni itu tersenyum senang, namun tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Tapi Sehunie, salah satu dari mereka yang saling menyukai akhirnya meninggal, kata Ibu itu karena rasa suka pada salah satu sahabatnya, dan ada satu orang yang sangat sedih karena kehilangan orang itu."

"Kita juga akan sedih jika salah satu dari kita berempat ada yang meninggal hyung..."

"Tapi aku tidak mau ada yang meninggal Sehunie!" selanya tidak suka. Matanya menyipit pada Sehun, "Maka dari itu, kalian jangan ada yang meninggal, yah?"

Sehun tertawa, "Kalau aku tidak akan meninggal sebelum menikah hyung."

"Menikah? Seperti Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Ya. Dengan menikah, orang menjadi bahagia, dan aku mau bahagia setelah dewasa."

Anak yang satunya bertepuk riang, "Woah, itu terdengar seperti cita-cita Sehunie."

"Hehehe."

Keduanya kembali sibuk mengukir sesuatu di tanah. Anak yang berlesung pipi sedang menggambar burung ketika tiba-tiba suara Sehun mengusik telinganya.

"Hyung, katamu tadi dalam sahabat kita tidak boleh saling menyukai kan?" anak yang lain mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita harus membuatnya berkebalikan, hyung mengerti maksudku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Sehunie."

Kayu yang Sehun pakai untuk menggambar itu segera dia letakkan di tanah, matanya beralih memandang anak yang katanya sahabat itu.

"Kita harus saling suka satu sama lain, supaya hal yang hyung takutkan tidak akan terjadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti Sehunie, kalau kita melakukannya, kemungkinan ada yang meninggal dari salah satu kita berempat tetap akan terjadi."

"Nah, itu hyung ingat. Kita ini berempat, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Anak itu kembali mengerutkan dahi lebih dalam, "Sehunie, jangan bicara hal yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Begini hyung, coba hyung ingat, berapa orang yang bersahabat dalam drama yang hyung tonton tadi pagi?"

Anak itu mencoba berpikir, "Tiga?"

"Nah, kita ada berapa?"

"Empat."

"Sekarang coba hyung pikir, untuk saling menyukai hanya untuk dua orang, dan dalam drama itu mereka ada tiga jadi salah satu memang harus pergi hyung. Nah, kita ada empat, jadi kita...?"

"Bisa saling menyukai dan tidak ada yang akan meninggal!" anak itu berteriak riang mengetahui maksud Sehun. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat Sehun mengiyakan jawabannya. "Sehunie, kau sangat jenius!"

Sehun tertawa-tawa saat melihat keantusiasan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Sehunie, aku harus menyukai siapa ya? Sehunie atau Yeolie?" tanyanya dilema.

"Hyung coba lihat mereka." Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua sahabat mereka yang sedang berusaha menempelkan gumpalan tanah ke wajah masing-masing, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama setelah gumpalan tanah tersebut tidak menempel sama sekali. "Mereka sepertinya sudah saling menyukai."

Luhan mengangguk, "Senang sekali melihat mereka seperti itu."

Sehun diam-diam memandang Luhan penuh arti, senyum anak kecilnya mengembang lebar.

"Jadi Luhan hyung," anak yang dipanggil menoleh pada Sehun, menatap kedua mata bening anak yang lebih muda darinya. "Kau mau jadi orang yang kusuka sekaligus orang yang menyukaiku?"

Anak bermata rusa murni itu tidak pernah ragu untuk mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu Sehunie."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum lalu kembali melanjutkan gambar-gambar mereka masing-masing. Luhan kecil jadi sadar kalau yang digambar Sehun itu dirinya, maka dia beralih meneliti gambar Sehun.

"Sehunie, itu hidungku besar sekali... dan mataku tidak sipit—oh! Bibirku juga tidak lebar begitu Sehuniiiiee~" Luhan merengek hampir menangis dihadapan Sehun sehingga membuatnya kelabakan.

"Iya hyung, Sehunie salah, akan kuperbaiki lagi hyung—jangan menangis dooong~"

Tapi Luhan tidak mau berhenti.

.

"Yeolie, Sehunie dan Lulu hyung sedang bicara apa ya? Mereka serius sekali."

Chanyeol sedang mengubur kayu yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membuat lubang ke dalam tanah saat pertanyaan Baekhyun mengudara masuk ke telinganya. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk gundukan tanah yang telah menenggelamkan seluruh badan kayu tersebut.

"Tidak tahu."

Tangan kecil Baekhyun ikut menepuk tumpukan tanah milik Chanyeol, keduanya jadi tersenyum-senyum ketika tangan mereka saling bertemu pada tumpukan tanah.

Lama ditepuk oleh tangan-tangan mungil dua anak itu membuat tanah menjadi keras. Baekhyun mencoba menghancurkannya dengan menaruh telapak tangannya diatas tumpukan tanah, lalu mencengkeramnya kuat hingga tanah tersebut hancur meninggalkan jejak jemarinya pada tanah.

"Yah Baekie, kenapa dirusak? Jelek begini kan."

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan suara Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Melihat adanya beberapa tanah menempel pada telapak tangannya membuat seringaian kecil Baekhyun mengembang. Dia lantas menoleh untuk Chanyeol.

"Yeolie..."

"Apa?"

Dan tepat saat Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, telapak tangannya telah menepuk agak keras pada pipi Chanyeol yang segera melongo. Masih tidak mengerti keadaan, Baekhyun menambah satu lagi tangan untuk ditepuk ke pipi Chanyeol yang satunya. Senyum licik Baekhyun mengembang saat tangannya menjauh dari Chanyeol dan melihat beberapa tanah yang tadinya menempel pada tangannya sekarang berpindah dikedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Hehehe, Yeolie kau tampan!" Baekhyun berseru dengan riang sambil bertepuk. Jelas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah dengannya jadi dia segera menyambar gumpalan tanah dikedua tangannya.

"Baekie, kau juga tampan! Nih!"

Dan **puk**'! tanah berpindah pada pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandangnya puas, lantas tertawa saat Baekhyun meludah-ludah dengan lucu. Ternyata tanah Chanyeol ada yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Yeoliiiiee~ rasanya tidak enak." Rengeknya masih berusaha mengeluarkan tanah dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol masih tertawa kecil namun tak urung ikut membantu Baekhyun mengeluarkan tanah, "Sini aku bantu Baekie. Buka mulutnya."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar. Jari-jari Chanyeol membersihkan rongga mulut Baekhyun dengan teliti. Chanyeol diam-diam berdecak takjub, ternyata yang masuk banyak juga!

"Sudah selesai."

Chanyeol beralih membenahi pipi Baekhyun dari tanah-tanah yang menempel, lantas membenahi pipi sendiri. Setelah beres, dia beranjak berdiri. "Ayo Baekie, sudah sore, kita ajak Sehun dan Luhan hyung pulang."

Baekhyun memandang tangan Chanyeol yang terulur ke arahnya, "Pulang?"

Nada atas pertanyaan Baekhyun terdengar tidak suka, maka Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menarik tangan kecil Baekhyun agar berdiri.

"Iya pulang, Baekie."

Baekhyun memang menurut untuk berdiri tapi bibirnya maju. Chanyeol jelas tidak suka melihatnya karena Baekhyun terlihat jelek seperti itu.

"Baekie, kembalikan bibirmu."

"Bibirku kenapa? Memang sudah seperti ini kok." Bahkan saat bicarapun, Baekhyun tetap memaju-majukan bibirnya.

"Baekie kubilang, kembalikan." Sahut Chanyeol, ada nada tegas didalamnya. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak keras kepala.

"Yeolie~..."

Oh, lihat, sekarang bahkan dia menambahkan ekspresi murung yang kelewat minta dikasihani. Chanyeol sudah jelas sangat mengenal Baekhyun jika sudah seperti ini.

Jadi Chanyeol menghela nafas khas anak-anak, "Baekie kenapa tidak mau pulang? Baekie tidak mau bertemu Ibu Ayah Baekie?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, masih memajang wajah merajuknya. "Belum mau pulang, Yeolie. Kita main sebentar lagi yah? Ayo Yeolie~..."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengayun-ayunkan tangan Chanyeol, merayu Chanyeol agar menuruti keinginannya.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu ini terlalu sore untuk anak-anak seperti mereka jauh dari rumah.

"Memangnya Baekie mau main apa lagi?"

"Eung..." Baekhyun menengadah, mencoba berpikir. "Membuat gunung?"

"Kita sudah melakukannya Baekie, kau sendiri yang menghancurkannya setelah gunungnya berdiri."

"Mau lagi, Yeolie, lagi..."

"Besok saja Baekie, yah?"

"Yeoooliiie~!"

Oh, ya ampun dia sebenarnya anak siapa. Terlalu manja, terlalu merajuk, terlalu keras kepala. Ada banyak kata depan 'terlalu' dalam diri anak bermarga Byun itu.

Chanyeol mencoba melirik Baekhyun yang masih memegang lengan sebelah kanannya menggunakan dua tangan, sedang dahinya dia tumpukan pada lengan atas Chanyeol. Lucu, bagi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Lain bagi Chanyeol yang hampir tiap jam melihatnya.

"Oh, Baekie! Apa kau pernah digendong di punggung?" tanya Chanyeol sengaja dibuat ceria, agar Baekhyun mau mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan Chanyeol. "Baekie pernah tidak?"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mata Baekhyun bertemu dengannya. "Pernah. Ayah selalu melakukannya untukku."

"Berarti terlalu sering dong, pasti Baekie bosan. Mau coba denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama. Entah dia sedang berpikir apa benar dia bosan dalam gendongan punggung hangat Ayahnya atau menjawab ajakan Chanyeol. Yang jelas, Baekhyun mencoba berpikir.

"Tidak, ah. Tubuh Ayah sangat tinggi sedang Yeolie pendek. Pasti tidak menyenangkan." Sahutnya.

Tapi Chanyeol jelas punya alasan. "Baekie kan tidak pernah coba, bagaimana Baekie tahu?" ada jeda sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Melihatnya diam saja Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan, "Sekarang mau coba?"

Baekhyun melirik punggung kecil Chanyeol agak ragu, lalu kembali pada Chanyeol yang tengah menanti jawaban darinya.

Yah, jadi kata Chanyeol, ini untuk coba-coba. Jadi Baekhyun juga ingin coba-coba untuk mengangguk.

"Boleh."

.

Mereka bertemu di tempat Sehun dan Luhan bermain. Ketiga dari mereka tiba-tiba merasa suasana menjadi aneh. Dari pihak Sehun dan Luhan tengah menatap tanpa berkedip ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedang yang ditatap tanpa berkedip itu balas menatap keduanya melongo. Koreksi. Hanya Chanyeol yang melakukannya karena yah, seperti biasa Baekhyun tidak peduli pada keadaan dan malah semakin memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Apa-apaan kalian... berpegangan tangan seperti itu?" ini suara Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan apa? Hyung sendiri menggendong Baekhyun seperti itu." Ini suara Sehun.

"Baekie, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kakimu sakit?" ini suara Luhan.

"Tidak sakit kok, Lulu hyung." Dan yang ini pasti Baekhyun.

Keempatnya kembali terdiam mencoba memahami situasi. Sebenarnya, tanpa dibicarakan pun mereka sudah tahu persahabatan mereka berjalan seperti ini. Siapa yang dekat dengan siapa, siapa yang bermain dengan siapa, dan siapa yang tertawa dengan siapa. Namun mereka hanya masih menampiknya karena sungguh, ini masih sangat belum jelas.

Lama keheningan terjadi, Sehun mencoba bicara. Mencoba memperjelas.

"Aku dan Luhan hyung sudah sepakat, kami akan terus bersama." Ujar Sehun. Chanyeol sudah langsung mengerti apa yang coba Sehun utarakan tapi Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Sehunie apa? Kita semua kan selalu bersama-sama."

"Tentu saja, Baekie hyung. Tapi ini akan seperti Luhan hyung menjadi yang utama bagiku."

"Lalu yang kedua dan ketiga bagi Sehunie siapa?"

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sedang Luhan sendiri hanya berdiam diri dalam genggaman Sehun. Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk tidak membahas ini.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita masih tetap bersama. Ayo kita pulang."

Luhan mengangguk dan beralih menatap Sehun yang tersenyum, lantas Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter dihadapan mereka.

"Sepertinya Baekie masih belum mengerti." Luhan mendongak untuk melihat Sehun. "Dia pasti tidak menonton drama."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. Lalu balas memandang orang yang beberapa waktu lalu dia patenkan sebagai yang utama baginya. "Baekie hyung pasti akan mengerti, kan ada Chanyeol hyung."

Sehun tahu dalam hati Chanyeol, dia pasti akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik tanpa diminta. Walaupun Chanyeol tampak tidak pedulian, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik dalam mengurus dan mengatur Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat hanya menurut pada Chanyeol, entah mengapa. Dan itu mungkin karena Chanyeol terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding mereka semua.

Dari balik punggung Baekhyun dan tatapan yang tertancap pada Chanyeol, Sehun mengucap janji. Bahwa dia akan berlaku sama, bersama dan menjaga Luhan setiap waktu.

Selamanya.

"Sehunie, ayo menginap di rumahku."

"Menginap?"

"Iya, kita menonton drama sampai tengah malam!"

"Tidak hyung, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau harus tidur yang cukup hyung."

"SEHUNIE!"

Sehun ingat satu hal, dirinya tidak sama dengan Chanyeol yang bisa mengatur Baekhyun tanpa susah payah. Dan Sehun ingat lagi hal lain yang lebih penting:

Memang tidak ada untungnya menjadi yang lebih muda.

.

"Maksud Sehunie tadi apa, Yeolie?"

"Yang mana."

"Yang Sehunie mau sama Lulu hyung terus."

"Maksud Sehun dia senang main sama Luhan hyung hari ini, sudah jangan tanya lagi."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bertanya lagi. Chanyeol jadi curiga kalau dia sedang merajuk. Tapi nafasnya normal, tak ada pula dengusan yang keluar dari mulutnya tanda jika dia sedang merajuk.

Chanyeol melirik pipi Baekhyun yang berada tepat disebelah kepalanya. "Baekie, bagaimana rasanya berada diatas punggungku?"

"Hng..., seperti Ayah, hangat."

"Baekie suka?"

"Um."

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum. "Kalau Baekie butuh sesuatu, panggil aku. Kalau aku tidak bisa baru panggil Sehun, mengerti?"

Kalau butuh sesuatu panggil Yeolie, baru setelah itu panggil Sehunie. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"—kalau Baekie bosan, panggil aku. Baekie ingat nomor rumah kan?"

Bosan, panggil Yeolie. Ingat nomor rumah Yeolie. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"—ada apa-apa, beritahu aku, oke?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baekie?"

.

.

.

"Yeolie..."

"Ada apa? Baekie perlu sesuatu?"

"Itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...**rumah Baekie sudah lewat dari tadi**."

Chanyeol melongo, mengamati sekeliling, dan ketika tahu Baekhyun benar, dia segera berlari kembali ke arah jalan rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Well, setidaknya Baekhyun telah menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

Ada apa-apa, beritahu aku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Dering Telepon  
**

**Casts; **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, **Taemin**.

**Genres; Kids**-thinking, **kids**-activities, **kids**-talks, childish **kids**, and many more it's **KIDS!YAOI**

**Rating; K **(**semua umur** bisa, kecuali **65 tahun ke atas**. Terlalu **tua** dan **nyadar umur**? Bukan! Diumur segitu kalo gak salah matanya **udah rabun**, kesian tauk!)

**Warnings; **berisi konten yang **tak dapat** dicontoh **orang dewasa**. Samalah kek warnings yang diatas. Cuma disini gak ada peringatan untuk **NYADAR UMUR** segala. **Author** diatas terlalu **lebe'** mode on.

**Disclaimer; **Punya **saya**. Diketik menggunakan **tangan** dan **notebook** sendiri! Bla bla bla. Males **ngulang**, males **ngopy** yang diatas juga. It's not **my style aniyaaa**!

© **Orikarunori **2014

* * *

**Enjoooy yang kedua ya!**

* * *

.

.

.

Menjadi seseorang yang dibutuhkan setiap saat, adalah hal terakhir yang dia pikirkan saat itu. Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun akan terus 'hanya' memanggilnya saja ketika mereka berempat kembali bermain di lapangan belakang rumah. Dia akan terus menyerukan nama 'Chanyeol' jika dia ingin mengajak seseorang bermain bersamanya, ketika ia sedang gembira, menemukan sesuatu di lapangan, atau hal-hal yang Baekhyun butuh perhatian dari Chanyeol.

Itu yang dikatakannya pada Baekhyun saat suatu sore waktu itu didalam gendongan punggungnya, ketika mereka kembali pulang ke rumah. Dan ia berhasil. Baekhyun, yang mulai saat itu, hanya memanggil Chanyeol untuk menemaninya, bermain berdua, dan hanya Chanyeol yang boleh dekat dan tertawa bersamanya.

Kedekatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga benar-benar tidak ada nama lain yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun selain nama Chanyeol. Ketika ibunya malam itu bertanya siapa teman yang paling anaknya sukai, Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol dengan cepat, seakan nama itulah satu-satunya yang ada di kepala Baekhyun disamping nama orangtuanya. Dan Baekhyun tetap menyimpan jawabannya ketika saudara-saudara dari ibunya datang berkunjung disuatu akhir pekan. Memiliki keponakan yang lucu dan menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun membuat bibi-bibinya selalu ingin melihat dan mengikuti perkembangannya. Ibu Baekhyun adalah adik bungsu dikeluarga mereka sehingga Baekhyun menjadi keponakan paling kecil yang mereka punya. Selain Baekhyun, seorang bibi yang merupakan kakak satu tingkat dari ibunya juga memiliki Lee Taemin sebagai sepupu yang tidak jauh beda usianya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka selalu bertemu diakhir pekan namun keduanya tidak pernah suka bermain bersama terlalu lama.

Ibu Taemin menyangka anak dan keponakannya telah menjadi akrab dalam intensitas bertemunya mereka setiap diakhir pekan, maka seperti malam-malam pekan lalu, para bibi berkumpul di sofa ruang tamu—yang kebetulan para paman menggunakan ruang keluarga untuk menonton siaran pertandingan tinju malam itu—untuk berkomunikasi dengan keponakan mereka yang lucu.

"Hayo, siapa disini yang paling menggemaskan?" seorang bibi yang paling tua memulai menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa lucu khas anak-anak ketika banyak pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Dia sendiri tahu bahwa anak yang paling menggemaskan yang disebut bibinya adalah dirinya sendiri sebab disetiap malam akhir pekan pertanyaan dari bibinya memang selalu seperti itu.

"Astaga Baekhyun kita umur berapa sekarang?" tanya bibi yang sama.

Semua mata menaruh perhatian mereka pada Baekhyun dengan seraut senyum penuh rasa suka terhadap anak kecil itu.

Baekhyun menjawab. "Lima."

Para bibi tersenyum akan jawaban Baekhyun yang tidak salah. Selain lucu, Baekhyun ternyata ingat umurnya.

"Wah...Baekhyun menghitungnya? Baekhyun pintar sekali bisa ingat tanggal ulang tahun Baekhyun." Kata bibi tingkat tiga, ibu Taemin.

Ibu dari Baekhyun tersenyum geli seraya mengusap rambut anaknya yang berantakan, poninya juga ia rapihkan ke samping ketika Baekhyun mulai menjawab.

"Karena ibu selalu mengatakannya. Kemarin ibu bilang Baekie tiga tahun, besok ibu bilang lagi empat tahun, besoknya lagi ibu bilang lima tahun, ibu selalu memberitahu setiap hari."

Dan dengan itu, segera para bibi tertawa akan jawaban Baekhyun. Sedang ibunya hanya tetap tersenyum geli sambil memeluk perut anaknya mendekat padanya.

Kemarin dan besok yang dikatakan Baekhyun berarti tahun untuknya. Anak kecil yang lamban sepertinya belum mengetahui istilah tahun digunakan untuk setiap duabelas bulan yang terlewat, dia hanya tahu bila kata tahun digunakan untuk menghitung umurnya. Jadi Baekhyun mengatakan kemarin sebagai dua tahun yang lalu, besok sebagai setahun yang lalu dan besoknya sebagai tahun ini. Para bibi dan ibunya jelas tahu akan hal itu.

Pertanyaan terus berlanjut pada Baekhyun yang selalu terdengar lucu jika ia menjawab. Taemin telah jatuh tertidur entah kapan, disisi sofa tempat ibunya duduk. Mungkin merasa bosan, atau terlalu lelah sejak sampai di rumah bibinya pertama kali, entahlah. Biasanya Taemin selalu bisa asik bermain sendiri dengan mainan milik Baekhyun dibagian rumah manapun, atau paling tidak bergabung dengan ayahnya menonton siaran tinju. Jadi kemungkinan kedua-duanya bisa saja terjadi, Taemin merasa bosan dan terlalu lelah untuk menjadi aktif seperti biasanya.

Obrolan seru itu mencapai puncak ketika ibu Taemin menanyakan hal yang jawabannya selalu Baekhyun tanam di kepalanya.

"Jadi Baekhyun punya teman. Siapa namanya?"

"Yeolie."

"Yeolie?" ibu Taemin mengulang jawaban Baekhyun dalam bentuk pertanyaan kepada ibu anak itu.

"Oh, Baekhyun punya teman yang namanya Chanyeol, mereka sebaya." Jelas ibu Baekhyun.

Para bibi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan tersebut, lalu kembali bertanya pada si lucu kecil. "Teman seperti apa Yeolie itu?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah ditanya seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi ia berpikir lama sebelum menjawab.

"Yeolie itu seperti Ayah."

.

Membuat Baekhyun selalu bersama dan hanya membutuhkannya, Chanyeol tahu ia punya kemampuan itu. Tapi tetap saja, itu hanya berlaku jika mereka berkumpul bersama di lapangan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berpikir diluar itu, Baekhyun tetap akan membutuhkannya. Baekhyun tetap membutuhkannya bahkan setelah ia berada di rumah.

Padahal Baekhyun hanya tidak melihat dimana pensilnya berada dan ia harus mengganggu tidur Chanyeol ketika sekitaran jam sepuluh Baekhyun menelepon ke nomor rumahnya, hanya untuk mempersiapkan semua alat yang dipakainya besok pagi untuk menggambar bersama ibunya. Padahal Baekhyun hanya melupakan apa yang dipesan ibunya ketika ditinggal berdua bersama Taemin ke swalayan, yang berakhir mengomeli Chanyeol karena tidak bisa membantunya kembali mengingat. Padahal hanya tidak bisa kembali mengingat, Chanyeol diharuskan untuk kembali menelepon ketika ibunya pulang dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf karena telah melupakan pesan ibunya dan tidak bisa membantu mengingatkan Baekhyun (Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya dan ibu Baekhyun hanya tertawa karena itu sangat konyol).

Tentu saja itu hanya sebagian kecil yang pernah terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Teror-teror dari dering telepon tidak pernah berhenti hingga saat ini, telepon rumahnya benar-benar berdering. Chanyeol kira itu adalah salah satu lamunannya akan kesalahpahaman Baekhyun dalam menangkap maksud ucapannya waktu itu saat menggendongnya di punggung, ketika ia menyadari dering telepon tidak berhenti bahkan setelah ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata beberapa kali seraya menggelengkan kepalanya brutal.

Dan perasaan tidak enaknya segera terjawab begitu suara Baekhyun mengalun masuk ke telinganya. Chanyeol jadi penasaran, kali ini apa yang sekiranya mengganggu anak itu sehingga menelepon di jam tujuh pagi.

"Yeolie...rumah jadi sepi...ibu dan ayah tidak ada...pintu tidak bisa dibuka..."

Padahal hanya rumahnya saja yang sepi, tidak melihat orang tuanya, dan kesulitan membuka pintu menjadi alasan Baekhyun mengganggu lamunan pagi-sehatnya di sofa dekat telepon ditempatkan. Astaga kapan anak itu bisa mengerti kalau dirinya juga...

...hah?

"—Baekie tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan tepatnya ia sampai di halaman rumah yang sudah sangat ia hapal diluar kepala itu. Tapi sebuah sepatu dan sendal yang tersemat dikedua kakinya sudah sangat menjelaskannya.

"Baekie! Baekie, kau didalam?!"

Chanyeol berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu disaat bersamaan. Suaranya berada dinada tinggi tiap kali berteriak memanggil, sementara tangannya terus-menerus menggedor pintu dengan keras.

"Baekie, kau dengar?! Jawab aku!"

Tidak ada yang menyahut dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol semakin tak terkendali untuk menghajar pintu rumah dihadapannya. Kini sebelah tangannya ikut menggedor pintu bersama yang satunya.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!"

Rrrrr...tidak, dia tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Chanyeol harus mendengar dan memastikan Baekhyun berada didalam agar ia bisa berpikir tenang. Maka ia membawa tubuhnya ke sisi sebelah kiri rumah dan memanjat pada ruas tempat pot-pot bunga ditempatkan. Dia menelusuri seluruh kamar Baekhyun dari jendela.

Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun dimanapun dan untuk memastikan, tangannya mencoba untuk mengetuk kaca jendela itu.

"Baekie!...Baekie!..."

Tidak ada jawaban dan sosok Baekhyun masih tidak terlihat dari sudut manapun. Chanyeol mencoba mendorong jendela dengan kedua tangannya berpikir mungkin saja Baekhyun lagi-lagi lupa menguncinya... dan ternyata benar.

Jendela ia dorong lebar-lebar agar tubuh kecilnya dapat melewati ruas yang ia ciptakan. Setelah dengan susah payah memasukkan diri hingga salah satu kakinya tergores calakan kaca, tubuhnya sudah berpijak di lantai kamar Baekhyun. Ia bergerak keluar dari kamar setelah mengunci jendela untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia mencari di ruang tamu, ruang tv, sampai ia harus minta maaf sebelum membuka pintu kamar orang tua Baekhyun, tetap sama saja dari ruang-ruang yang ia periksa, anak kecil itu tidak ada disana. Ingat bahwa bagian belakang rumah belum ia invasi, tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi hingga ia berada diambang dapur, menggerakkan bola mata sedikit hingga menemukan teman sebayanya duduk pada meja makan. Di meja terdapat sepiring roti dan selai yang sudah teroleskan. Melihat sisa selai disekitaran mulutnya Chanyeol yakin temannya itu sedang sarapan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa dan lega sekaligus atas apa yang ia lihat setelah mati-matian datang ke sana. Ia mendudukkan diri pada kursi disamping Baekhyun, langsung membenamkan wajah lelahnya dalam lekukan lengan diatas meja, tidak menjawab sapaan Baekhyun.

Dari samping, Baekhyun heran mendapati titik-titik keringat pada leher Chanyeol padahal hari masih pagi dan matahari terbit tidak terlalu tinggi. Membiarkan selembar roti selai stroberi dalam gigitan mulutnya, dia meraih serbet yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menyapukan titik-titik keringat pada leher Chanyeol. Meskipun tidak becus mengusap sempurna titik-titik itu Chanyeol tetap tersenyum dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

"Yeolie, sarapan dulu bersama Baekie."

Chanyeol bangkit setelah menelan kembali senyum yang ia pendar dalam kegelapan kedua lengannya. Membuka mulut dan menggigit ujung roti yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun ke arahnya. Ia kemudian ganti mengusap sisa-sisa selai yang berantakan disekitar mulut hingga dagu Baekhyun, menggunakan serbet yang sama.

"Baekie kenapa menelepon? Aku kira ada apa-apa." Chanyeol menyahut.

Tetap dalam keadaan mengunyah, Baekhyun menjawab. "Saat bangun, ibu dan ayah tidak ada, Taemie juga. Pintu depan tidak bisa dibuka, terkunci."

Chanyeol mengamini kalimat Baekhyun sebab saat ia mengecek di ruang tamu, pintu memang terkunci dari luar.

"Ibu Baekie mungkin sedang membeli makanan, ibuku juga seperti itu dihari minggu." Chanyeol kembali membersihkan selai yang menempel di dagu Baekhyun. "Makan dengan benar, Baekie."

Namun hingga gigitan terakhir pun, Baekhyun tetap meninggalkan selai di mulutnya.

.

Piring-piring kotor yang ia dan Baekhyun gunakan sarapan roti diletakkan di washtafel. Keduanya bergerak menuju ruang tamu hingga Chanyeol sadar jika dua jejak jalur yang ia lewati sejak tadi berasal dari kakinya. Dan kakinya sendiri masih menggunakan sandal serta sepatu lengkap. Di dalam rumah. Perfect.

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kedua kali sejak sampai di rumah ini. Keadaan tidak menjadi lebih baik ketika Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan jejak serta sandal-sepatunya bergantian.

"Ah, ini milik Yeolie, ya kan?"

Chanyeol rasa, ia punya banyak pekerjaan setelah ini.

Dan itu terjadi. Setelah terlebih dulu melepas sandal-sepatu sialannya, ia mulai membasahi kain pel dari ember yang susah payah ia angkut keluar dari wc. Baekhyun dan alat-alat gambar di meja ruang tamu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Lagipula apa pula yang ia harapkan dari Baekhyun, toh selama ini ialah yang melakukan semuanya baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun Baekhyun.

Rasa linu dan pegal mengalar pada otot lengannya, tungkai pel terlalu berat dan panjang hingga beberapa kali mengenai kulkas maupun benda-benda lain disekitarnya. Walau begitu pekerjaan tetap ia selesaikan hingga tubuhnya ia bawa pada sofa empuk dibelakang Baekhyun. Paru-parunya mengembang mengempis menghirup udara banyak-banyak sebelum dilihatnya Baekhyun berbalik ke arahnya, mengangkat hasil gambar yang dia kerjakan sejak tadi saat dirinya mengepel lantai.

"Yeolie, bagaimana?"

Ia melihat gambar dengan kepala dan rambut jelek, mata kelewat besar, dan hidung berbentuk huruf j kapital. Baekhyun menggambar leher yang pendek dan bahu disudut bawah kertas.

"Jelek sekali, siapa itu?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan bibir maju andalannya. Dalam beberapa detik, ia menghempaskan wajahnya pada perut Chanyeol bersamaan dengan gambar yang sejak tadi ia genggam di tangan. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara seperti anak anjing membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Ini mungkin akan jadi kebiasaan baru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak banyak bergerak saat Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama di perutnya. Ia sangat lelah untuk membujuk Baekhyun dari aksi merajuknya jadi ia hanya menunggu sampai Baekhyun membaik dengan sendirinya.

"Ini Yeolie... gambarnya Yeolie."

Suara Baekhyun teredam oleh perut Chanyeol tapi masih cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar.

"Baekie pasti membenciku hingga gambarnya jadi jelek."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara anak anjing sekali lagi. Chanyeol tidak tahan kalau Baekhyun sampai melakukannya sekali lagi nanti.

"Sebelumnya aku menggambar ayah, dan ibu bilang itu bagus." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi.

"Itu karena Baekie mencintai ayahnya, dan aku tidak."

Chanyeol sudah bersiap bila Baekhyun membuat suara anak anjing lagi tapi dugaannya tidak terjadi. Yang ia rasakan hanya wajah Baekhyun yang semakin merapat pada perutnya, dan oh—ini geli. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dibawah perutnya. Maka ia bangkit sebelum sesuatu—yang tidak diharapkan—terjadi.

"Mana kulihat gambarnya." Chanyeol meraih gambar Baekhyun dari tangannya, meneliti sebentar lalu bersuara. "Baiklah, ini tidak akan berubah, gambarnya tetap jelek. Coba Baekie tulis namaku diatas sini."

Chanyeol meletakkan gambar diatas meja dan Baekhyun merapat kembali pada meja. Baekhyun sudah memegang kembali crayonnya saat melihat pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi Baekie tidak tahu cara menulis."

Oh, Chanyeol lupa itu. Bahkan dirinyapun tidak tahu.

"Ah, tapi Baekie punya buku membaca kan? Coba ambil itu."

"Ada di kamar."

Chanyeol tahu nada itu. Bukan, bukan masalah perkara bahwa Baekhyun memberitahu dimana letak benda itu, itu tidak salah tapi masalahnya nada itu sedang menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan.

Maka ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergerak masuk menuju kamar Baekhyun dan mengambil bukunya. Ia kembali dengan halaman buku yang menunjukkan huruf-huruf bacaan.

"Nah, huruf pertama namaku adalah C, coba cari hurufnya."

Baekhyun mencari sesaat dan menulis hurufnya. "C..."

"Sekarang, H."

"H..."

"Lalu, A."

"A..."

"N."

"N..."

"Y."

"...Y..."

"E."

"...E untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"E untuk Chanyeol, ada E dalam namaku."

"Benarkah? Bukannya O untuk Chanyeol ya?"

Chanyeol berpikir, eh apa benar tidak ada E? Lalu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cari O, lalu L untuk akhirnya." Tidak mau berdebat.

"O...L," Baekhyun menyingkirkan crayon dari hasil tulisannya. "Wah, jadi begini nama Yeolie..."

Bukan tulisan yang benar menurut cara penulisan Korea memang, tapi biarlah asal hurufnya tidak salah.

Tapi memang benar tidak salah kan?

"Bagaimana dengan namaku ya?" Baekhyun bergumam senang.

"Baekie harus menggambar diri dulu baru tulis nama."

.

Ayah, ibu, serta bibi Baekhyun pulang. Ketika pintu terbuka, Taemin menyerbu masuk berniat mengistirahatkan diri pada sofa namun ditengah gerak lincah kakinya, dia berhenti, memandangi heran sosok anak lain disebelah sepupunya.

Dugaan Chanyeol benar. Nyatanya ibu Baekhyun memang pergi berbelanja bersama ibu Taemin dengan mengajak serta Taemin karena ia sudah bangun terlebih dulu, sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap ditinggal dalam keadaan terkunci didalam rumah.

"Oh, siapa ini? Kukira kita mengunci pintu?" ibu Taemin bertanya pada ibu Baekhyun.

Melihat keheranan yang sama di wajah milik ibu Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga jejak-jejak noda yang ia tinggalkan di lantai. Meski sudah dibersihkan, mengingat Chanyeol masih anak-anak lantai tidak begitu bersih seperti pada awalnya. Orang tua Baekhyun tersenyum memaklumi dan memberitahu Baekhyun untuk tidak seperti itu lagi—menelepon Chanyeol hanya karena terkunci dalam rumah.

"Ini Chanyeol yang itu, teman Baekhyun." Beritahu ibu Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini yang Baekhyun bilang Yeolie itu. Wah, apa margamu, sayang?" tanya ibu Taemin pada Chanyeol. Ia melihat Taemin sekarang sedang berada disebelah kaki ibunya, mengintipnya.

"Park, bibi."

"Park Chanyeol ya, nama yang bagus. Kulihat Baekhyun sangat menyukaimu, pasti kau anak yang baik." Ibu Taemin memuji.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum khas anak-anak.

"Taemin, jangan begitu. Beri salam pada Chanyeol."

Taemin akhirnya lepas dari kaki ibunya. Dia memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandang Chanyeol dari tempatnya.

Ayah Baekhyun terlihat memasuki kamar setelah menanyakan apa Baekhyun sudah sarapan. Ibu Baekhyun ikut masuk setelahnya dan ibu Taemin ke dapur, mencuci bekas piring sarapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mungkin.

Kini tinggallah Taemin berdiri seorang diri di tempatnya sementara Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan gambar dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol coba tersenyum padanya tapi mungkin ia mengambil langkah yang salah, Taemin malah kabur menyusul ibunya ke dapur.

Mencoba tidak terpengaruh dengan reaksi sepupu Baekhyun itu, ia melirik Baekhyun sekali lagi. Berpikir sebaiknya ia pulang karena di rumah Baekhyun tidak sendiri lagi. Baru ia akan berpamit pulang ketika dirasanya seseorang menginvasi ruang disebelahnya, dan tidak ia sangka itu adalah Taemin.

Buah melon yang telah dipotong beberapa bagian tersodor dihadapannya. Sodoran itu dari tangan Taemin. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil sepotong. Taemin ikut mengambil bagiannya kemudian menyodorkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekie, melon."

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat sepupu Baekhyun yang sering dia ceritakan itu. Baru kali ini juga ia mendengar anak itu bersuara. Ia kira Taemin tidak menyukainya.

Melakukan hal yang sama, Baekhyun mengambil sepotong dan memasukkan langsung ke dalam mulutnya dengan sisa air yang belepotan seperti biasa. Ia bertanya sambil mengunyah.

"Taemie dari mana?"

"Supermaket, ibu dan bibi belanja ini."

Suara kunyahan dari mulut keduanya memenuhi indra Chanyeol yang berada ditengah. Mengambil posisi mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh kaki sofa, memperhatikan Taemin dari posisinya.

Sepupu Baekhyun itu mempunyai kulit putih yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Namun badannya lebih kurus, dan lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Taemin hanya mempunyai kulit putih diwajahnya sedangkan Baekhyun punya kulit kemerahan disekitar pipi. Pipi Taemin bulat sedang Baekhyun tirus. Rambut Taemin hitam dan Baekhyun agak kecoklatan. Suara Taemin lembut dan Baekhyun seperti anak anjing.

Taemin menangkap gambar lain diatas meja. Tangan satunya meraih gambar itu dan memperhatikan sebentar. Kerutan di dahi muncul tidak lama.

"Apa ini? Keroppi ya?"

Aduh, bukan. Itu bukan katak hijau dengan mata besar itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Itu Yeolie."

"Kenapa? Matanya besar ya?" pertama kali Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan antar sepupu ini.

Taemin menoleh sebentar padanya lalu kembali pada kertas gambar Baekhyun, menyamakan mata Chanyeol dan gambar mungkin.

"Hu-um, lebih bagus digambarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mau pulang. Sekarang juga.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ori talking area;**

Apa ini? ._.a

Maafin kalo gak fluff, kupikir mubazir aja kalo gak dipost. Awalnya ini Cuma mau jadi simpenan lepi doang tapi -–"

Daaan, Ori mau ucapin **Saengil chukkahamnida, Lee Taemin! Terima kasih sudah lahir di dunia dan menjadi satu-satunya biasku di SHINee :)**

Haha, dia jadi special cast di ff ini kkkk. Walopun perannya sedikit yang penting niatnya kan hehehe /apa coba niatnya/. Oh ya, yang sudah review di **Fisika dan Seorang Guru Pengganti** gomapseumnida neeeeee! Aku tahu kalian memang sebaik itu :')

Jah, walopun fic ini jelek, tetep review ya? Mau ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?

bbuing bbuing?


End file.
